


Rwby Futadom one shots

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futadom, Pain, Rape, noncon, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: A shot series of Smutty idea's Rp's and other things I've done to bring to life. Short sweet futa on Jaune stories for the masses. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Jaune..."_

"Yeah, sis?" Jaune asked Yang as she walked into the boy's bathroom on the bullhead. Jaune had just finished losing Summer's homemade lunch and Yang just had to walk into the boy's bathroom. It really seemed redundant to make the boy's bathroom lock but make every futa's scroll was able to unlock any male bathroom...

"Jaune we need to talk," Yang said in her big sister voice. Used when shit was bad.

"Ok... about?"

"Jaune... I love you... I... you are growing up! And... you need to find a mistress."

Ah... that talk... it was bound to happen sooner or later...

"I know Yang... I'll try..."

"I know! I know! But... Beacon's a big place! Try to find one soon ok? You only have four years left Jaune..."

"I know... I'll do my best I'm just nervous around futa..."

"Look I know! And I get that! But even with your... phobia of futa, you need to find a mistress!"

"Yang! I thought we talked about this!"

"We did! We did! And I want to let you know that as your elder sibling I respect your decisions!"

"But? I'm sensing a but in here."

"As your elder sibling, it is also my job to give you a little _push_ when needed so!"

"So?"

"So I'm going to set you up!"

"Yang!"

"I know! That sounds bad but trust me Jaune! I'm going to find the best futa for you!"

"Yang... I don't..."

"Jaune... I know what happened to you was wrong but you can't keep letting the past hold on to you right? I mean you don't hate all futa do you?"

"I don't..."

"And you do know that most if not all futa are genuinely good people?"

"I know..."

"And you do want to actually date right? If not just say so and I'll put anyone who comes within a foot of you into a wall. I mean you do find futa sexy right?"

"I do! I do... it's just I'm nervous."

"And I'll fix that! The best way to calm nerves is _exposure therapy!"_

"Yang!"

"Trust me Jaune! I'll find you the best mistress out there! Or my name is not Yang Xiao-Long!"

* * *

 

 Yang was having a good day. She was in Beacon school of her dreams with both of her siblings. Both were appointed leadership levels of thier own teams and now? Now Yang was having auditions.

 _"Name."_ Yang said looking down at her scroll as an irritated voice scoffed. 

"You know my name Yang, I'm on your team!"

"Ah, Miss Schnee! Tell me why you are here today!" Yang said smiling sitting Indian style on her bed as her futa friend gulped.

"Well... as you know I am here to ask for your permission to pursue a romantic relationship with your brother."

"AH! I see! You want to date my _precious_ younger brother! Despite the fact that you hounded him for over two months ignoring his _repeated_ rejections! Tell me why I should not put you through a wall right now ok?" Yang asked her teammate who blushed brighter than Ruby's cloak.

 

"Well! For one that would be quite painful!"

"Not for _me_ go on."

"Two I do want to date your brother."

"You in it for just his ass?" Yang asked eyes flashing red as Weiss gulped.

 

"NO! Not at all! Jaune is also smart and charming! I want to get to know him better first before I go onto more... physical aspects."

"So you do want to pop my brothers cherry is that right?"

"I... yes I want to have sex with your brother Yang."

"Aha! Great! I like the honesty! Now tell me why should I let you?"

"Because Jaune is attractive and I think I can make him happy."

"Oh? And you do know that Jaune is..."

"Futa phobic? Yes, I am well aware."

"Do you know why?"

"His original family attempted to rape him as a child."

"Good! Now tell me how do you think my futa shy brother will react when you suddenly pin him down and tear off his pants?"

"I would never! I mean I want to but I would not act without his consent!"

"You say that now but how can I trust you Weiss Cream? If you hurt my Jaune..."

"I would never do that Yang. You know me better."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't anyways tell me this. How are you going to make Jaune happy?"

"I will treat him well, I will buy him whatever he wishes with me he will want for nothing of that I guarantee you."

"And what will you feed him?"

"Nine out of ten doctors recommend a pure cum diet."

"But he does not want to drink that."

"I can convince him."

"Convince? Sounds more like _coerce."_

"I can be persuasive without resorting to force or coercion Yang."

"Maybe. If Jaune says no though?"

"Then he says no. I'm not so immature as to press on when I know I am in the wrong."

"Hmmm ok! You get one shot! You can ask him out! If he says no he says no! You bother him any more than you already did I put you through a wall! You break his heart I stop yours got it?"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now send in the next one!" Yang said as Weiss bowed leaving the room as another tall futa walked in one Yang knew  _quite_ well. 

 

_"Adel."_

_"Xiao-Long._ "

"Never thought I'd see you here Adel," Yang said as the futa fashionista cocked her head.

 

"Never thought your brother had such a fine ass."

"Bold talk in front of his sister."

"I'm not scared, I know what I want and I know how to get it."

"And what is it that you want?"

"A _cock slut."_

_"Adel..."_

"Hear me out. I'm a futa of class! I don't just want any cock slut I want the full package!"

"And that means?"

"I want a gentleman in the streets!  A strong proud hunter who in private I Turn into my little cock whore just for me!"

"That does not sound like something Jaune would like. Trust me I know him and you are big... bigger than _me_ and I'm a bit faunus." Yang added shaking her hips as her horse cock  _bulged_ letting out a large dollop of precum smear her legs as Coco nodded. 

"I know and? I got twenty plus inches of girl cock what's the problem?"

"That would destroy Jaune!"

"It would not! I've fucked boy's before Yang I know how to take it slow."

"But what if he says no?"

"Then he says no. I'm not into force. Its more fun when you make them gape of their own will you know?"

"How will you persuade Jaune to let your ruin his ass?"

"Simple. Kisses, blowjobs ridding his dick the usual why?"

"You would actually ride him?"

"He has a cock and I got a cunt. It's not like we got them for no reason right? Might as well use them as much as we can."

"I like you, Adel! You pass!"

"Sweat!"

"Make him cry I kill you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Yang."

"Ok NEXT!" Yang said as Coco grinned saying she was gonna her some  _Arc booty!_ Before walking out high fiving the next girl who-

 

"Um hello! My-

"OK! OK OK! Lemme stop you right there. _Yes."_

"Yes?"

"You pass," Yang said as Velvet gasped.

"I do!?"

"You are the only futa more scared of him than he of you. Next!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Yang! I'll be the best girlfriend ever!"

"I know you will next!" Yang said as bunny futa jumped for joy waling out as another faunus walked inside making Yang raise an eyebrow is curiosity. 

 

"Yang."

"Partner?"

"Yes."

"You want to fuck Jaune?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"I have a fetish for making human's _scream."_

"Blake..."

"In the fun consensual way."

"I see..."

"I won't hurt him."

"You cock has _barbs_ you will find me unconvinced of that."

"I know how to use lube."

"If he says no?"

"He says no I don't hold grudges."

"Good. I hope you don't. Next!"

Yang said as Blake nodded to her partner and walked out of the room making Yang sigh heavily as the nest person walked in.'

 

_"Hello again!"_

"For fuks sake, Pyrrha. Just ask him out, please? You love him next!"

The futa yelled as the champion blushed and ran out of the room as Yang gave a heavy sigh. She had a list of futa all worked out and after careful! Consideration she decided who would the  _honor_ of fucking her little brother....

* * *

 

"So! Good news bro! I got your dates!"

"What?! Yang! I said I did not want this!"

"And I said that you re going out! Now get dressed you got a date ina n hour!"

"With who!?"

"You don't know her ok."

"You set me up with a date with a futa I don't even know!?"

Jaune asked face paling as Yang waved her hands.

 _"Hold up! Hold up!_ I know what you are thinking but trust me she's good for you!"

"What's her name!?"

 _"Winter Schnee,"_ Yang said as Jaune almost fainted.

 _"Schnee?_ Weiss's sister?!"

"Yes but hold on! She's nothing like Weiss ok!"

"Yang!"

"Jaune trust me, please! This will work I promise you."

"I.. ok when do I meet her?"

"Right now,"  Yang said as a knock was heard on the RWBY dorm as Jaune groaned.

"Why me?"

"Because you are cute now get out there!" Yang said forcing Jaune to the door as-

"Hello, you must be Jaune." A literal angel said as Jaune gagged. There in front, of him, was a six-five woman.  Scratch that she was six five without heels, with she was almost seven feet tall with hair and eyes just like Weiss. Silver and crystal, with large breasts and an hourglass figure in a white battle uniform as-

"Winter! Jaune! Jaune! winter! Have him home by ten or I will burn down the town looking for you before I call my mom!"

"Trust me, Yang, I do not want Summer Rose to come after me for kidnapping her only son. I doubt even all of Atlas could keep me safe."

"I don't think they could now have fun, you kids!" Yang said slamming the door with a loud thud! Leaving a blushing Jaune and a smiling futa with him.

"Take my arm? I have reservations for us at a five-star dinner let's not be late now ok?" Winter asked in a calm caring voice that somewhat put Jaune's heart at ease.

"Ok... I guess..." Jaune said as Winter smiled pulling him by the arm and into the day...

Jaune was an odd boy in Winter's own opinion, the male had been with Winter for well over half an hour now and he had barely said a word. Although given what the futa knew of his backstory that was not at all surprising. In fact, she expected it would be far worse than it and was prepared for it like everything else in her life. She was ready for this.

"Miss Winter," Jaune said not looking her in the eye as they walked down a bust Vale street, Jaune was reluctantly walking arm in arm with Winter.

Not wanting to walk arm in arm but not comfortable walking alone either. It was a rough site for the futa, she wanted Jaune to be comfortable with her and she was just hoping he would learn to trust her.

 

"Just Winter Jaune, we are on a date after all," Winter said smiling to the blushing male who with any luck would be skewered on her cock by night's end if she played her cards right and she would. The male would be well taken care of by her, she had no reason to harm him and was more than interested in taking a virgins cherry.

 

She promised Yang the teammate and good friend of her sister that she would treat Jaune with the utmost respect and care, an odd request really.

Winter would not treat Jaune right, she held the doors open for him, kept him on the store side of the street, and pulled out his charis for him at thier restaurant as she should. Speaking of which it was time for them to actually order.

 

"What will you be having miss?" A waitress asked her cock linking her outfit as-

"I will have the lasagna, he will the chicken, soup," Winter said as the waitress nodded.

"As you say, mam." The waitress said as she nodded once and took their menu's as Jaune frowned.

"How do you know I will like soup?"

"I know everything about you Jaune," Winter said as Jaune frowned.

"I doubt that you know everything."

"I know you were almost raped by your real family. Your mother and sisters all futas tried to rape you leaving you to run away and be adopted by Summer Rose and become the official brother of Yang and Ruby." Winter said making Jaune gawk as she hit his nail with her hammer.

"How did you know?"

"Yang told me everything about you before this date."

"And you still want to date me? How did you even hear about me?"

"Yang wanted a responsible futa for her brother, I am older by six years, have a successful career in the military and would never so much as raise my voice to a male let alone my hand. Outside of combat training that is." Winter said as Jaune paused as some of his wariness melted away at her candor.

"You really know about what my family tried..."

"Yes... I do... Let me be the first to say I was appalled. No one deserves abuse Jaune, the male of futa. And most futa does not do that. I have only my utmost apologies for you."

"Thanks, Winter that means a lot to me."

"Do not thank me for basic human kindness Jaune, it is to be expected now smile a bit our food is coming."

Winter said as Jaune let a real smile split his face as he and Winter were served their first courses.

Jaune was surprised... Winter was a futa that was not Ruby, Yang or Summer that actually cared for him? The fact had lingered on his mind ever since dinner began and was lingering long after it had ended.

"Jaune hurry we must catch the last bullhead," Winter said pulling Jaune forward. The two walking down the empty Vale streets after a very romantic and comfortable dinner the two were on their way back to  Beacon this time Jaune leaning into Winter's arm as they moved in a smooth harmony.

"Ok!" Jaune said felling warm in Winters strong touch, usually, he never let a futa touch him outside of his adopted family before tonight but Winter felt different... she felt warm despite her name she felt good... he felt like he could trust her.

As they boarded the craft and began the long trip back to Beacon, were Yang was more than likely eagerly awaiting news on her little brothers first ever date! Probably scroll in hand like the big sister she is.

"That was close."

"We made it right?"

"That we did now sit, its a long flight back." She said as held Jaunes hand as the two sat side by side as Jaune rested his head on her shoulder and began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

 

Winter did not know what to do. Jaune had left his scroll in his room and they had arrived late. Ozpin had informed her that RWBY was on a training mission and NPR was indisposed. Pyrrha was out on a model shoot and Ren and Nora were off on the town leaving Jaune without a place to sleep. Now that was not fully true. Jaune could! Have gotten into his room if Winter had simply asked Glynda for a spare key or to unlock it herself but Winter didn't get where she was in life by being timid. She had decided that Jaune was the male for her and tonight was the night that she would seal the deal so to speak.

"Winter? Where are we?" Jaune asked the boy just waking up as Winter sighed it was now or never. She brought him into her dorm for a reason after all and he was going to either accept her offer and her blessing or she was going to be sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Jaune I will be blunt, I have just met you but I am rather fond of you."

"I... I like you too?"

"Good. Now, this will sound blunt but please hear me out."

"Ok?"

"I wish to make love," Winter said as Jaune paused his face went red as blood as he began to panic.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I find you attractive and I think we would make a perfect couple."

"But you just met me!"

"I don't wait around. You are free to say no... I hope you do not but I will not hold it against you if you decided to. Please know that ther is no pressure for you to pick me. If you do not want to have sex now just say-

"I never said I didn't want to." Winter had to fight her smile.

"Come again?"

"I never said I didn't want to! You know.. have sex..."

"So you do want to have sex?"

" I! Yes..."

"Jaune have you ever seen a _real_ cock?"

"I do wash."

"I meant a futa cock Jaune," Winter asked as Juane blushed.

"When I was younger Summer used to make me take baths with Ruby and Yang so yeah..."

"Good, so then would you mind if I kissed you?"

"I've never been kissed before."

"Can I have the honor of your first kiss?"

"I... sure?" Jaune froze Winter planted her lips to his selling him in a tight seal as Jaune's eyelids fluttered.

"Winter!"

"That was a taste now how about you help me get out of my pants and I can really put your lips to use in the way all males should be."

* * *

 

Winter was not a good person, really.

 

"Oh fuck! That's it! Use your tongue." Winter said as Jaune bobbed his head up and down her cock, her eighteen turgid inches of Schnee dick disappearing down her boyfriend throat as he gagged. Or to say bobbed his head up and down her cock was a bit of a fib. You see Jaune could barley! Fit her tip into his mouth let along all eighteen inches of a soda can thick cock! So after some time Winter got tired of waiting and cast a glyph on the back of his head and was now busy forcing his head up and down her cock, the boy's mouth being used as nothing but a masturbation aid as she skull raped him. The harsh wet slurping and gagging sounds of a cock before forced down a throat filled the air as Winter groaned. Tears fell from Jaune's eyes his wide rich blue eyes once open and trusting now wide in fear and terror. His mouth was currently being painfully stretched open by an object that was over twice! What it's intended capacity was.

 

 _"Good boy,_ you are a good slut you know that?" Winter purred her cock wrapped up in the warm tight mouth of Jaune. The boy gage letting out a pained whimper as she skull fucked him. Gently but firmly forcing his head down her cock. Not stopping or caring how much it made him tear up or how it made an obscene bulge appear in the back of his very throat!

 

Winter licked her lips her melon sized balls pulsed with need, the sight before her was too much! Jaune's hot wet that combined with his kneeling position on his knees, his seven-inch cock _trapped!_ Between her two feet hat ruthlessly stomped, pulled and teased orgasm after orgasm out from it. His hands securely bound behind his back with twin black glyphs.  Winter groaned once again his hot wet mouth worshiping her cock, her glyphs _forcing_ his head up and down her cock slowly making her whimper as her climax came.

 

"Jaune!" WInter said as he fired, her cock pulsed and _throbbed,_ her balls tensed and fired off, blasting down his tight throat as Winter groaned her eyes seeing white as Jaune's eyes rolled back to his head as he was _bound_. The male let out one last groan as the last vestiges of himself were  _changed._

 

Now, most people tend to think futa cum makes men stupid or destroys their mind but nothing can be further than the truth! When first exposed to futa cum all men become subservient their adrenal glands almost shut down and they are forced to become submissive. They do tend to suffer from short term memory deficiency and they report a record level of euphoria but no.

 

There is no such thing as mental erasure. The men are still the man they were until the second load that is. Winter was not a good person, she took her massive rock hard cock from Jaune battered mouth with a wet _plop!_ Winter groaned her cock flung out of Jaune's mouth smearing it with hot juicy precum. The boy gagged his eyes rolled to the back of his head his cock covered in his own jizz as Winter sighed. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She was not a fool, she was raping Jaune and she knew why.

 

"This will be quick." Winter promised pulling Jaune onto the bed the boy went limp eyes rolled to the farthest corner of his skull as Winter sighed. She wished she didn't have to rape Jaune but he was a male. He would learn his place.

 

"This will hurt," Winter warned aligning her soda can thick near arm length cock to his puckered tiny ass taking a deep breath before pushing forward. Jaune shrieked. WInter jammed her cock in not roughly but not slowly steadily forcing open Jaune's once vrign ass as he screamed.

 

"WInter! Stop! _Please!"_ Jaune shouted his binding wearing off in the pain of his defloration. The boy's blue eyes went wild with fear and pain as Winter sighed.

 

"Fuck! You are a virgin." WInter hissed as Jaune' ass clamped down on the foreign invader inside to it. His virgin wall _s latched_ onto her cock in a desperate! Attempt to force her out only to backfire horribly instead of causing her discomfort it only made Winter moaned louder. Her cock wrapped in the heavenly folds of Jaune puckered ass hole bullied its way past his was _stretching_ his ass out painful as a bulge appeared in his gut as Jaune cried, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.

 

"WInter, please I don't want this," Jaune begged tears falling freely as-

"Hush. This will be over soon." Winter said flicking her wrist a glype appeared by the bed forcing a pair of her panties into Jaune out sealing his hole as she nodded.

"Be still male you are my wife!" Winter hissed yanking her cock half way out of Jaunes' ass as she began to thrust. Winter attacked Jaune's ass her massive cock pummeled his fragile tiny hole that was now being  _painfully_ stretched out for half an hour, Her massive cock slid in and out of his ass at breakneck speed filling the room with the hars wet smacking! Sounds of flesh on flesh! Jaune screamed tears in his eyes, his body shaking. His worst dreams came true, he was tied to a bed alone being _raped_ by a futa!  The very thing he fear most was unfolded before his very eyes as Winter’s massive cock _tore_ open his ass!

 

His body ached his ass felt like it was being torn in two! Winter's pace was furious and merciless her cock driving into the deepest parts of him her massive melon balls smacking against his own _crushing_ his inferior golf ball sized ones. Her eyes locked onto his own showing her sheer dominance as Jaune wailed. Begging her with her cum stained panties in his mouth to stop, pleading with his eyes as Winter just kept stuffing him with her own massive futa cock! 

"Here it comes male! Take it!" Winter said as her cock fired her cum burst from her cock, her thick _heavy_ cream forced it's way inside of him. Making his belly bloat as he was filled up with heavy cream making his own cock fire off in defeat and humiliation and getting off being raped as Jaune gagged. His own coked bounced and fired off painting her chest white as he felt Winters hot boiling cum enter him and then?

"White?" Jaune thought as he saw white and his world turned to snow.

* * *

 

  
"So! I take it the date went well?" Yang asked already knowing the answer. Winter stood in public next to her brother a bright teal collar on her brother's neck attached to a long metal leash. Jaune's face was buried into her ample chest as Winter nodded.

The effects of futa cum already taking place. No futa cum did not make men stupid it merely stole their will. Jaune was now Winter's if she ordered him to do something he would. He was ler lover, fiance, and slave. He was legally hers more or less and she could do with him as she would. Not that Winter was cruel, after raping him and asserting dominance she had no reason to be cruel to Jaune. She  demanded subservience and as long as he gave her that? She would let him be a hunter have his own friends have a life outside of her that was no issue just as long as he was hers and hers alone? _That_ was what matted.

"It was _perfect."_

 


	2. French roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco get's her turn at Arc booty and the Sadistic older futa has Fun...

_"Yang!_ I don't want to go!" Jaune groaned as Yang sighed the elder futa sibling looked at her younger brother with a roll of her eyes.

"Jaune you are going on a date that is that," Yang said as a knock was heard.

"There she is! Now, remember this is an older futa so she's a bit aggressive but! I know personally speaking that she is a great gal so do me a favor and give her a chance k?"  Yang asked as Jaube groaned he really did not want to date anyone, he was happy just being a boy in Beacon! A rare male hunter was all he needed! He did not need a futa to date! All he wanted was a nice easy life-

"Who the hell am I even thinking of dating?"

"You will love her! She is a bit older but not by much so say hi!" Yang said opening the door as-

"Hey, their short blonde and fuckabel, how's it hanging?" A tall futa with short wavy brown hair a designer pair of shades and an impossibly fashionable necklace made of golden bullets said as-

"Coco?" Jaune asked guessing the elder futa's name as she grinned wolfishly.

"That's the name! Remember that name blondie I might make you scream it later." Coco said licking her lips as Jaune whimpered...

* * *

 

"So! Tell me about yourself. He'll have the chicken with bread. How do you like your broth?"

"Um! A bit spicy?" Jaune asked as Coco nodded looking at their futa waitress relaying his order.

"As you say." The waitress said as Coco smirked she brought Jaune to the most expensive restaurant in Vale to make a point. One she can afford the best and therefore treat Jaune to the best. Two that she was generous as she was attractive which was hard.

"UM! My name is Jaune-

"I know your name Jaune, I've been looking at your for a while now and you are scrumptious," Coco said licking her lips leaning forward letting her double D cups press out of her stylish brown top with her necklace of golden bullets pressing out. Jaune blushed brightly as he turned away from his futa elder.

"Um! Ok! I!"

"Calm down kid, I know enough about you, it would suck if the gut on Velvet's fleshlight was someone I did not know."

"She put me on her fleshlight!?"

"Hell I would have to but when I have the real thing? Why the wait?" Coco asked taking a hand and putting it on top of Jaune's the boy froze his heat began to thump far flashed in his blue eyes-

"Stop. I know you are panicking."

"Coco this is a bad-

"I know about your past. I know what your family tried to do and honestly?  Fucke me. Rapist pieces of shit child abusers can fucking rot in hell for all I care. Gives every futa a bad name." Coco almost spat out the words her brown eyes narrowed to daggers as Jaune gulped.

"You know-

"That you almost got raped? Yeah sure do, why?"

"You... you are being very bold-

"And? So what? I'm not gonna rape you, and I want to fuck your hot mouth and ass till you scream my name and need a chair to get around in so why would I not be direct?"

"Even if I was almost raped?"

 _"So?_ Like I said I did not rape you, don't get me wrong what happened to you sucked balls not in the good way either, but I didn't do it and I sure as hell won't change you I fucking act cause of some _bitches._ " Coco said like it was no concern, she flicked off her glasses revealing her perfect creamy brown eyes as Jaune gulped.

"Jaune. Let me be clear, I want you. I want to throat fuck you till you choke. I want to pump your gut so full of cum you look like you are ready to give birth."

 _"Coco!?_ "

"I want to fuck your ass so loose that I can shove my fist inside of it so far down that it vanishes and I hit nothing but damn air, and I want to do that all the fucking time. I don't mince words, I don't lie _or_ force I want to fuck the shit out of you. If you want that? Fine, we can make this work if not? No harm no foul we will still be good."

"But-

"I'm not a prude. If you want to have a go at rocking  my world I'm down but big cock fucks first." Coco said a downright predatory glint in her eyes as Jaune gulped.

"Big cock fucks first?"

"Yup whoever has the bigger cock gets the first go we'll switch but bigger cock has the right of way, period you dig?" Coco asked taking a sip from her water as Jaune gagged, this futa was blunt she talked directly she didn't take his past into account...

Or does she? Maybe she does care and is just blunt? Jaune thought as a slight smile split his face.

 

"I... I think I would like that?" Jaune asked as Coco let a wide grin split her face.

"You think you would like me to fuck the shit out of you, or you know you want to be turned into my subby hubby after the night is done?" Coco asked an ear-splitting grin on her face as Jaune blushed.

 

"I do... I think that I would like that..."

"Think or know?" Coco asked teasingly taking her hand and gripping Jaune's making their fingers intertwine as Jaune felt his heart skip a beat.

"I would love to try."

"Best I'm going to get! Now let's eat!"

Coco said as the waitress brought back twin massive plates of chicken baked in a large pot of broth. Jaune's was oddly milky as the waitress winked.

 

"We made his broth extra _thick."_

"Good! He's going to have a lot to _swallow."_

* * *

 

"SO! We are here!" Coco said looking to her now empty room, Jaune sat next to his futa girlfriend, blushing like a fool his face red as a beet as he choked.

"Y- Yes we are! I... I'm nervous..."  Jaune said as Coco smirked.

"Don't be, if you don't want to do anything we don'  have to, really man I'm ok with just cuddling, you don't have to let me fuck you ok?"

"Hey! How do you know I won't be the one doing the fucking?"  Jaune asked as Coco gave him a look like he was a petulant child.  Coco smiled as she put a hand on his crotch feeling his now decent for a male bulge as she squeezed.

_"Coco!"_

"Shhh let's start with a kiss, let's not rust anything ok?" Coco asked as she planted a soft kiss on Jaune's lips. His eye went wild blue met brown as Jaune whimpered. He felt his back shudder as he mewled.

 

"There you go your first kiss, and with an older futa? You are quite the ladies man you know that?" Coco asked loving how Jaune blushed, he turned away once before she caught him her hand shot up trapping his jaw as she licked her lips.

"Not so fast lover," Coco said before bringing their lips together again, Coco's lips sealed with Jaune's as he gasped, she was so soft! Jaune melted into Coco his lips sealed onto her as the two pressed.

 

Coco set the pace making sure to co a decent fell all over Jaune's body he was shorter than her just how she liked. His ass while not _fat_ was nice and plump perfect for squeezing and spanking. Whap!

"MPHH!" Jaune moaned pathetically into her mouth Coco's rough hands had gotten acquainted with every last inch of Jaune's body. As she squeezed, spanked pulled and prodded the boy.  Jaune mewled like a puppy whimpering into her mouth as Coc felt her cock throb, making out was fun and all but it was time for the main course. Now she just hoped Jaune was ready.

Please be up for this, I'll cuddle if I have to but I really don't want to be blue balled. Coco thought as she took a deep breath breaking their kiss with a wet messy plop! As the two broke their kiss Coco took a deep breath ready to seal the deal.

"Look. I want to fuck you if you don't want to fuck just say so. I'm not going to hold this against you and I won't break up if you won't put out on the first date. I'm a futa I know I'm big if you don't want this-

 _"I_ want this," Jaune said kissing Coco on the lips making the futa blush for a moment before she coughed.

 

"Ok then, let's get his show on the road," Coco said as she pushed Jaune back on the bed in less than a second her hands shot out like lightning. Ripping off Jaune's jeans yanking him free of his blue jeans and blue boxers.

 

"Hearts?"

"I like them!"

"Cute." Coco said yanking them off showing his decent for a male seven inches which were at full mast.

"Aw! Look at that thing! IT's like a cock but _smaller!"_ Coco grinned as Jaune blushed his face turning the color of his partners hair as he looked away.

 

"Coco! Don't tease me!"  Jaune shined as Coco grinned taking her finger and flicking! Jaune's cock making him _yelp._

"Coco! That hurt!"

 

"I know but hey I need to test your clit don't I?" Coco asked her voice smug and with more than a  hint of malice as His embarrassment skyrocketed, Coco undie her skirt let over a foot and a half! Of soft girl cock flop out. Jaune gaged it looked like there was a third arm!

"Now let's see who is bigger?" Coco asked slammed her soft cock down her did fully eclipsed Jaunes hiding him from view perfectly. Her cock perfectly his Jaune's minor one flopping out onto his stomach and flapping his gut!

 

"Coco!" Jaune moaned he felt his cock surge a prima feeling of arousal, fear, and shame filled him. His cock was eclipsed by the thick slab of girl meat her tense soft and warm cock covered his dick smothering it onto his stomach as-

"Aw, what's the matter your clit can't pop up?" Coco cooed like a worried mother as Jaune felt his face fill with blood at his emasculation.

 

 _"Please!_ T _ake_ it off!" Jaune said as he felt his cock begin to throng feeling of humiliation were turning him on as-

'Sure thing! Just push me off."

_"What?!"_

"You're cock if your cock can _force_ it's way out and push my cock off I'll let you fuck me but if not? Well, you are going to be in for quite the stretch! If you catch my drift."  Coco said as she began to grind, her dick was still soft and was completely covering Jaunes own less than adequate cock.

 

Coco groaned the feeling of a hard clit fighting to overpower her cock was the most insane turn on she had ever felt!

"I'm going to _ruin_ you!" Coco said as she began to grind her cock onto Jaune's Her rapidly hardening cock soon covered most of Jaune's bare oddly muscled chest, even for a boy Jaune seemed to work out. Not that it mattered with two feet of bull cock, that was so thick it smashed his own clit that didn't matter too much and speaking of his clit?

This was orgasmic for Coco! The feeling of power of dominance to feel his clit struggle to fight and attempt to overpower her! To thrust her cock _smashing_ their flesh together her superior cock grinding down Jaune's tepid inferior male one her heavy metal sized balls gently _slapping_ his as she ground their cocks-

"Coco!" Jaune screamed as she felt it, something wet ran down her cock as-

 

"Did you cum from getting your dick _crushed?"_ Coco asked as a pure sadistic look ran down her face. Jaune his eyes his cheeks beat red as me whimpering.

"NO! It's not that! It's just-

 

"Your clit felt too good? Do you feel like you need a real cock in your life? Someone, to really do the fucking?" Coco hissed her lust blazed in her eyes. Her dick drooled a fountain of precum that poured over his chest. Hell even her pre-cum made his own orgasm seem pathetic like a pebble in a lake a drop in the ocean as Jaune whimpered.

 

"It's just you feel so good-

"That is what a  _real_ cock feels like not a clit like you have now get ready I'm about to ruin you."

* * *

 

Coco had to be honest, Jaune was _terrible_ at giving head.

 _"Bah!_ " Jaune gagged popping his mouth off her cock so far he had only been able to get the tip past his lips.

 

Her cock had a strong meaty taste to it that reminded him of salt? Almost and he tasted the thick seed leaking from her tip! Really!

Coco's pre-cum felt like she was literally cumming! Jaune had to choke down her thick load that seemed to flow from the turgid bitch breaker she called a cock as-

 _"GAH!"_ Jaune choked unable to take her dick anymore, his jaw was sore and bruised his eyes rolled up to the back of his head as Coco sighed.

 

"Well that was a bust, not in the good way."  

"I'm sorry! I tried-

"Enough! No pity party here. Jaune was thick your first time sucking cock?"

"Yes-

"Then enough. I know I'm big bigger than most futa so look, I'm not mad. So what you couldn't suck my dick the first time we fuck? We got years to build and try really I'm not mad at you, ok?" Coco asked rubbing his head Jaune blushed profusely a bit of shame at getting off before his new girlfriend as he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry! For being sorry?"

"Males... so cute when they try to think!"

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Maybe but get on your back, unless you don't want me to fuck you it's time for the main course," Coco said licking her lisp as Jaune blushed getting back on the bed his clit still rock hard and leaking as-

_Fit!_

_"AH!"_ Jaune yelped as Coco flicked his clit again loving the sounds Jaune made when she licked his dick.

"Coco! Stop that! AH!" Jaune groaned Coco clicked his cock twice each one made a small mouth of cum shoot out as Coco grind.

"Aw, but you like it!" Coco said flicking his cock again making him squirt! Jaune came from the click his cheeks going blood red as-

 

"COCO! Please _stop!"_

"Ok! Ok! You just had to ask."

"I! Why don't you get undressed?"

"What? Who me? Sorry lover boy you want to see these puppies your gotta _earn_ it!" Coco said grinning wicked the futa dressed fully everything was still on her fashionable uniform plus her two-foot bull cock as Jaune laid naked as the day he saw born covered in his own shame and lust.

"But! But! How come I'm the only one naked?"

"Jaune in case you have not noticed I am a bit of a _sadist. CFNM_ man. Clothed futa naked male I get off like this, now once again if you don't want to get fucked-

 

"Just put your dick in me!" Jaune said blushing brightly as Coco smirked, pouncing on Jaune making him yelp as she angled her bitch breaker to his puckered virgin ass.

"Ass  you say!" She said grinning like a mad futa as hse puse her cock to his ass and pushed two things happened at once.

One Coco groaned.

 

"Oh fuck me you are tight!" Coco hissed as Jaune's once virgin ass clamped down on her cock! Jaune's ass gripped her dick like an industrial fleshy vice! Gripping and pulling Coco into him as she groaned in plassure.

"Fuck me..."

Two, Jaune screamed, a hit pitch feminine shriek left his mouth as he felt his ass pulled apart. His tight tiny ass was brutally stretched Coco' fat mushroom head pulled his inner walls apart as Jaune moaned he screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt tears fill his eyes.

"Too much! STOP! Please!" Jaune said as he felt like he was being split apart!

 

"Ok. That good?" Coco asked as to Jaune's great surprise she stopped. Coco stopped fucking him stopping her thrust as she paused her brown eyes lost all of their former sadism replaced with genuine concern as Jaune whimpered.         

 

Coco paused it took ALL of her willpower to not plow her fat bitch breaking cock into the hot tight ass of her boyfriend then and there. Rape and pound him into submission! But she held off she took a deep breath as Jaune groaned like a stuck pig.

 

"Can I go?"

_"Slowly, please."_

"Of course," Coco said as she _pushed_ forward, Jaune screamed but did not say stop. He bit his lips, gripped the sheets and prayed to the goddess as his tiny hole was brutally split apart. In the end, Jaune gagged and whimpered as fe finally felt her stop.

"Is it in?!"

"Just the tip... sorry baby you got over a foot of cock to go."

"I! Fuck me! Just get it over with!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm tired of everyone wanting my virginity just fuck me ok!?"

"Alright, I'll be gentle," Coco said sealing his lips to hers as she fully thrust. Jaune shrieked into her mouth as she force-fed her massive cock into his tight tiny ass.

For the rest of the night Jaune whimpered like a stuck pig, Coco despite ALL instincts took it slow, she gently pushed into him. Making sure to take long slow thrusts. Never going to fas but  _not_ taking it easy on the poor boy as she fucked him  _loose._

Every time she did Jaune moaned like a girl, his body groaning and shaking trying to accommodate the massive member inside of it! Eventually after hours of Coco tenderly fucking the sould out of his body and his ass that _fought!_

 

Tooth and _nail_ to keep her in, it was like it did not want her cock to get out of it! Her breeding tool crushed his prostate making his clit splurt out three times before.

"Cumming!" Coco said as she came, her dick blew like a volcano filling Jaune to the brim, he squealed one last time before he passed out, his head lolling to the side the punch of futa cum knocking him out as hit gut became three months pregnant.

Already Coco saw the effects of her cum, Jaune's arms lost slight muscle mass she saw his waist get thinner and more feminine soon he would be changed but not now. Now was time for some rest.

"Get some sleep lover, when you get used to me I'm going to ruin that ass," Coco said kissing him on the lips before cuddling and going to sleep.

* * *

 

 

"Well I would ask how it went but I think you did great," Yang said as Coco grinned pulling her darling baby broth to her, Jaune was in his beacon uniform with a three-month cum belly, and a nice brown collar on his neck.

"It went amazing Yang, Jaune was perfect right babe?"

"Yes, _mistress."_

"AW! He calls you mistress! My bro is all grown up!"

"He sure is and I would not take him any other way," Coco said kissing his neck as Jaune _grinned._

 


End file.
